theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Primrose DeVille
Primrose DeVille was portrayed by Ellen Greene. Biography Primrose DeVille was a child trafficker. She is the niece of the late black market baby racketeer Rose DeVille, a notorious woman who once stole the first baby of Nina Webster. In January 2011, Bert was working at the Church Of The Sacred Heart where Daisy Carter left her baby. A strange woman arrived and offered to buy the baby. The woman assured Agnes that the baby would go to good people, then handed Bert an envelope with $5,000 in cash. Agnes told the stranger that she had named the baby Rose, and the woman revealed her identity when she responded, "Oh, that was my aunt's name. She gave me my name: Primrose DeVille." Billy Abbott began looking into illegal adoption shortly after he and his wife Victoria Newman got word from their doctor that it would be nearly impossible for them to conceive a child together. Primrose was willing to sell Billy a newborn which she said she got from a money-troubled couple. Primrose told Billy that before they could do business he needed to remove his shirt to prove he’s not wearing a wire as part of some magazine expose. He did as she asked and Primrose spelled out how things worked. She said they would provide a birth certificate that looked identical to one he would get from the state. Billy asked whose names were on it. Primrose said it would be his and his wife's which was typical of any adoption. Billy asked if there would be a record anywhere of the birth parents. Primrose said no, but Billy wanted to know what would happen if the birth parents changed their minds. Primrose said she guaranteed that wouldn't happen. Primrose explained that the women who sought out her services did so for a variety of reasons but they all had one thing in common: they weren’t ready to make a lifetime commitment to a child. She said the prospective parents she dealt with were much like him and his wife: they didn't want to deal with red tape and valued their privacy so they relied on her to be discreet. Billy asked how much she charged. Primrose said it was a very unique service they provided and it didn't come cheaply. Billy said he needed time to think this through. Primrose got upset and asked what happened to the hurry he was in — she had other people waiting! Billy said he would call her and rushed out. After another run in with a depressed Victoria, Billy called Primrose who told him her price for a baby: $2 million cash. Oh, and he had 24 hours to make his decision. Billy called Primrose and told her they needed to meet right away and that he wanted to see the baby immediately or the deal was off. Primrose showed up with the baby, and Billy took one look at her and told Primrose not to let anyone near that baby — he would come up with the cash. When Billy wired the money, Primrose gave him the baby girl. Billy and Victoria named the baby Lucy Abbott, unaware that the girl was the biological daughter of Daisy and Daniel Romalotti. Relationships Aunts/Uncles *Rose DeVille Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:No Longer on the Show